Metal Beyblade: BALANCE
by 00Alize
Summary: "Eres mio, eso es indiscutible" "Todos queremos algo" "¡En verdad eres ingenuo! ¿Como piensas cambiar el destino de alguien que no tiene salvacion?" "Me alegro haberme enamorado de ti...aunque no nos volvamos a ver, mi unico rey eres tu" YAOI, RyuugaxOC
1. Quodam die puer occurri

_Un día, conocí a un chico…_

_Cuando nos presentaron, sonrió maliciosamente, como un depredador observando a su presa y aclarando ese mismo día._

"Tú eres solamente mío, no tienes opción"

_Me daba miedo, porque me prometí a mí mismo que no sería igual que mi padre, quien utilizaría cualquier método ruin para lograr mis objetivos; pero aquel muchacho no se rindió conmigo y continuo tratando de romper aquella coraza que me había impuesto; su arrogancia era digna de admirarse, en sus ojos se veía la seguridad de lograr llamar mi atención, me causo un poco de risa su actitud a la de un niño pequeño y brabucón tratando de hacer amigos._

"¿Daidouji no se enojara por estarte saltando los entrenamientos?" pregunta Toji con sarcasmo, mientras se encontraba sentado junto a Ryuuga en la torre más alta de la organización

"Yo decido cuando entrenar y cuando descansar; lo que piense mi lacayo, no es mi problema" aclara Ryuuga, con orgullo y mira a Toji con una sonrisa pícara "Pero… hay algunas excepciones, claro está"

"A mí no me molesta, pero…" comenta Toji, tímidamente

"Entonces, no te quejes" aclara Ryuuga, acostando su cabeza sobre las piernas de Toji y tocando uno de los mechones de su cabello "Deberías sentirte honrado, no a cualquiera le doy esa oportunidad"

_Cuando me beso por primera vez, fue cuando nos encontrábamos en las montañas, hubo un deslice de rocas y utilizo su cuerpo para protegerme; antes de quedarse inconsciente, empujo con su mano que coloco sobre mi cabeza, obligándome tocar sus labios con los míos, sonriendo de satisfacción antes de perder la conciencia; me resultaba imposible creer su amor en mí, aquel pequeño pensamiento broto en mi como lágrimas y llore con fuerza, al saber que mis sentimientos egoístas surgían gracias a su presencia y deseaba estar a su lado…_

_Cuando tuvimos relaciones por primera vez, debo de admitir que yo tuve la culpa por dejarme convencer, aquel cruel muchacho, solo me quitaba sus ropas rápidamente para esparcir sus besos en mi cuerpo y dejar marcas sobre mi piel como su fueran sellos de su fechoría; trataba de cubrir mi rostro por la vergüenza que sentía en aquel momento, pero aquel joven solamente los apartaba y me miraba fijamente junto con una sonrisa maliciosa, como si estuviera diciendo…_

"No te dejare escapar"

_Nunca me tomo de la mano, aunque nunca dejaba de acariciar mi cabeza con cariño._

_No me dijo que me amaba, pero si lo aclaro que solamente era suyo._

_De nunca manera se casaría conmigo, aunque lo que más le molestaba es que lo dejara solo._

_¿Cómo fui capaz de enamorarme de un hombre tan complicado? Me sorprendí cuanto bajaba la guardia cuando me encontraba a su lado y era un poco frustrante saber que había perdido; haciendo que el temor que oprimía mi pecho, que hiciera más fuerte..._

_Si esta persona se enterara de la verdad... ¿Dejaría de amarme?_

* * *

Como habran notado, reemplace el capitulo que mas tenia por el que publique en el blog de mi pagina de Devianart (DeathScytheCrow, visitenla por favor!), le hice unas modificaciones y pude corregir las fallas (Si mi amiga Betty las mirara, les daria un patatus, LoL)  
Pronto subiré el segundo capitulo!


	2. Amor in desperatione

_Aquel día, los ojos de aquel muchacho habían cambiado, aquella cálida mirada que usualmente me dirigía, se tornó con odio y su trato indiferente; en aquella angustiosa situación, trate de preguntarle…_

"Yo no necesito darte explicaciones" sisea Ryuuga, caminando rápidamente

"Pero..." susurra Toji, tratando de seguirlo

"Solo desaparece de mi vista, me das asco"

_Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, antes de subir al helicóptero, espere a que el vehículo se alejara lo suficiente para evitar que se viera mi llanto, cuestionándome una y otra vez ¿Porque cambio todo tan repentinamente? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Acaso ya se cansó de mí? ¿Acaso solo necesitaba alguien que lo satisficiera carnalmente?_

"Que estupido, que estupido..."

_Después de eso, no recuerdo nada, pero las heridas en mi cuerpo muestran que hubo una batalla que no gane y que alguien me salvo para evitar ser asesinado; el silencio del hospital donde me encontraba, hizo que reconociera el rostro de mi abuela que se encontraba a mi lado, solo emitió un sonido de desaprobación, saliendo de mi habitación y mi abuelo dejo mi laptop sobre mi regazo; un rostro agradable se hizo presente en la pantalla, alegrándome un poco de la situación en la que me encontraba._

"Buenos dias, Toji-sama" dice el pequeño icono con forma de zorro

"Bu-chan, ¿Te encuentras bien?" susurra Toji, con una pequeña sonrisa

"No, ¿Usted se encuentra bien? Vi todo lo que paso por las camaras, todos los beyluchadores de la organizacion se pusieron en su contra" aclara "Bu-chan", sacando un abanico y moviéndolo hacia la pantalla.

"Qué bueno, Daidouji nunca te noto ¿Verdad?"

"Los zorros nos escondemos, es nuestra naturaleza, la computadora Merci es un modelo primitivo, así que no hubo mucho problema... aunque este último escenario, dio un giro totalmente inesperado"

"¿A qué te refieres...?" pregunta Toji, confundido

"La reacción de nuestra patrona, no se debe a la situación del Toji-sama, si no ante nuestra ingenuidad de los planes de Dark Nebula; en pocas palabras, hemos sido utilizados"

"...Explícate, por favor"

**"De acuerdo a los archivos que pude extraer de la computadora principal de Dark Nebula, hubo incoherencias que llamaron mi atención y decidí profundizar en la investigación ¿Porque permitieron facilmente la entrada a mi Toji-sama? ¿Porque permitieron que tuviera interacción directa con el sujeto principal de su investigación? Después de analizar y hackear los documentos privados, llegue a la conclusión de que lo que ellos buscaban era que el sujeto principal lograra una relación establecida con un individuo, para que llegaran al punto cumbre de la relación y cuando eso sucediera, ellos intervendría, para adaptarlos a las necesidades del legendario beyblade prohibido, Ldrago.**

**Gracias a la intervención de nuestra desaparecida madre, los datos de LDrago fueron revelados a la compañía Dark Nebula; pero si un beyluchador común fuera el usuario, tanto como su cuerpo y alma serian corrompidos en un breve lapso de tiempo, solo unos pocos han sido capaces de lograr el manejo de este beyblade, ¿Que elemento faltaba y era común en todos los usuarios que han tenido la oportunidad de utilizar esta peligrosa arma? La respuesta no se encontró en sus estrategias militares, ni en su situación económica o social, si no en sus relaciones intrapersonales.**

**Está escrito en la historia que los grandes conquistadores, sus relaciones interpersonales están escritas con traiciones, suicidios y muerte, junto con linajes; pero si tomamos en cuenta el estado mental del usuario que es incompetente en cierta área de su existencia, su única opción en lograr utilizar su frustración en lo que si puede manejar; cayendo en la desesperación y esparciéndola contra sus enemigos y transformándolos en alimentos para Ldrago para incrementar su poder, convirtiéndose así en el beyblade supremo; con el precio de que el beyluchador y su alma no resistirá el peso, dando como consecuencia de que su propia bestia no reconocerá a su dueño para así devorarlo completamente".**

"Ese el destino de a precedido ante todos los usuarios de Ldrago y el objetivo de Dark Nebula; el beyblade perfecto, si necesitan beyluchadores, tienen muchos reemplazos listos, después de sujeto actual"

"...¿Que eso? ¿En pocas palabras, que significa? ¿Dejaron que entrara a la empresa para se enamorara y luego arrebatarle aquella felicidad, guiandolo por un camino de deseperacion? ¡¿Desde un principio querian hacerlo miserable y ver si su experimento resultara? ¡¿O SEA QUE TODO ESTE TIEMPO, HAN SIDO UNOS MALDITOS HIPOCRITAS QUE LO HAN ESTADO MANIPULANDO A SU ANTOJO Y SACANDOLE PROVECHO COMO UNA SIMPLE ARMA? "La voz de Toji temblaba, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus mejillas del coraje que guardaba.

"¿No era el plan de Toji-sama, utilizar a Dark Nebula para sus propios propósitos?" pregunta "Bu-chan", repentinamente

"…Quiero que hagas rápido una llamada a la villa Koma y localiza a Hagane Ryuusei…" exclama Toji, saltando de la cama, para vestirse rápidamente

"Si se refiere a Pegasus, ya está en movimiento, a decir verdad, también eso quería comentarle; que fue lo que propicio al sujeto a caer en la desesperación" dice "Bu-chan", soplándose con el abanico

"¿Podría ser…?"

"El sujeto esta consciente de la existencia del tercer miembro de este proyecto…en verdad, es lamentable que Hagane Ginga cargue con la responsabilidad de los pecados de los padres"

_Nunca los perdonare..._

* * *

Waa! Segundo capitulo y ya me duele la espalda de tanto editar! Aun me toca escribir el blog de devianart, nooo! Bueno, luego publico el tercero...


	3. Alice

_Desde un principio lo sabía... Alice no era una persona cualquiera...__  
__Mi único objetivo era poder encontrarla, pero ahora ha cambiado... lo que aquel muchacho me enseño durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, es algo que guardare en mi corazón, mi preciado y único tesoro.__  
_  
"¿Porque estás aquí?"

_Fueron las palabras de aquel joven al despertar durante la noche, seguro que la batalla contra Ginga no fue sencilla y su cuerpo se había esforzado al máximo; la familia Tsukiyomi fue clemente y permitieron su entrada, con asistencia médica a consideración de los hechos que lo rodeaba, pero aun asi…_

"Porque quería volver a verte" aclara Toji, sin mirarlo

"Y yo dije que desaparecieras de mi vista, ahora vete..." sisea Ryuuga apretando los dientes

"...No lo haré"

_Fue la primera vez, que desobedecí una orden suya y se hizo clara su sorpresa ante mi reacción cuando lo mire a los ojos, quería tomarle la mano, abrazarlo y besarlo; pero eso ya no podrá ser, este es el fin de un buen sueño...__  
_  
"...Me alegro haberme enamorado de ti, aunque no nos volvamos a ver... a la única persona a quien le entrego mi corazón es a mi único rey y de eso nunca me arrepentiré "

_El silencio se hizo presente al no escuchar su respuesta, di un suspiro; hice una reverencia y salí del cuarto, limpiando las pocas lagrimas que corrieron con la manga de mi blusa y me dirigí a la puerta principal, que estaba rodeado de numerosas ramas con espinas; susurro el nombre de aquel muchacho como si fuera un pequeño hechizo mágico para darme confianza y procedo a abrir las puertas que emiten un pesado ruido.__  
_  
_**Alice está aquí**__**  
**__Su campo lleno de rosas deformadas era evidente, muy pocos beyluchadores tenían la capacidad de crear espacios dimensionales a su antojo; unos aplausos lentos me indicaron su localización y solo me sonrió maliciosamente cuando al fin nos encontramos.__  
_  
"¡Has hecho un espectacular trabajo! ¡Sabía que podía confiar en ti!" exclama Alice con un aire inocente

"Sin duda alguien tan retorcido como tu estaría involucrado en esto" aclara Toji

"Que malo, como puedes ser tan cruel con tu propia sangre" dice Alice, entrecerrando los ojos

"Lo dice alguien que estuvo metiéndose y manipulando los sueños de otras personas ¿Verdad?" pregunta Toji

"Ryuuga fue pan comido, su sueño era tan aburrido y solo le agregue un poco más de alegría, agregando nuevos personajes" aclara Alice mientras estiraba los brazos

"¿Como Hagane Ginga?"

"Y a ti, porque... tu amas más a Hagane Ginga que a Ryuuga ¿No es así?" pregunta Alice con malicia en sus mirada

"...Es verdad, pero a también es mentira...Nunca te lo perdonare, lastimar su orgullo y manipular sus sentimientos de esa manera tan cruel por un hombre que no vale la pena" dice Toji colocando su beyblade en su disparador

"Que lengua tan venenosa tienes, ¡No te atrevas a decir cosas tan groseras de tu propio padre!" dice Alice lanzando su beyblade

_Alice...__  
__Tal vez no lo recuerdes, pero hubo un momento en que eras humana...__  
__Era una persona que Ginga y yo queríamos mucho..._

* * *

Juajuajuajua! Esperen el siguiente capitulo!


	4. Suspendisse stultorum

_¿Estas diciendo que este niño, te ama?  
¡Debes esta bromeando!  
__¿Como es posible que una persona pueda aceptar los sentimientos retorcidos de un monstruo como tu, sin dudarlo?  
_

"¿La estadía le es de su agrado, Ryuuga-sama?"

"¿Quién?" pregunta Ryuuga

"Mi nombre es Vulpencia, soy un AIMCS (Artificial Intelligence from Main Computer Sistem), sirviente de la familia Tsukiyomi desde hace más de 16 años en funcionamiento; por el momento estoy utilizando los altavoces para lograr establecer comunicación con usted, si hay algo en que pueda servirle para que su estadía dentro de la casa principal de los Tsukiyomi le sea agradable..." dice la voz dentro del cuarto.

"¿Dónde está el?" pregunta Ryuuga, sin expresión alguna

"¿El? ¿Acaso se refiere a Toji-sama? Lo lamento mucho, se encuentra ocupado con un visitante inesperado..." contesta Vulpencia

"¿Visitante?"

"Lamento informarle que es información clasificada" Contesta "Bu-chan"

"¿¡Cuándo va a regresar!"

"Esa información no proporcionable..."

"¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO CUANDO VA REGRESAR!" exclama Ryuuga, perdiendo la paciencia

"No te puede contestar por que no sabe... si va regresar con vida o no..."

Una anciana que se encontraba al marco de la puerta, entra a la habitación, acercándose a la cama de Ryuuga y mirándolo a los ojos, rompiendo el silencio con una bofetada que le proporciona, sin vacilar

"Que mocoso tan ingenuo". Sisea la anciana

"Patrona" susurra "Bu-chan"

"Cierra todos los medios donde se pueda filtrar la informacion, Vulpencia"

Las cortinas se cerraron, al igual que las puertas; una silla se acercó rápidamente a la anciana y se sentó sobre ella; la anciana trono los dedos dos veces e imágenes holografías empezaron a llenar el cuarto.

"Mi hija era muy inestable y fue fácilmente engañada por ese sujeto, prometiéndole milagros de salvación..."

**"Fue a los 16 años cuando perdió el movimiento en las piernas debido a un accidente, a pesar de todo fue aceptada en una universidad extranjera fue ahí cuando lo conoció... a ese hombre...  
A los 18 años, aquel individuo le robo la investigación y la dejo con un niño en el vientre; su mentalidad empezó a quebrarse lentamente, la familia Hagane de la villa Koma acepto cuidarla después del nacimiento para evitar que asesinara a su propio hijo, dejando al niño con nosotros y lo educamos para que no siguiera los pasos de su madre; pero después de unos cuantos años, dio la luz a su segundo hijo y después desapareció.**

"Hace poco, invadió y robo unos datos de la computadora principal, pero no respondía a su nombre... mi querida hija dejo de existir..."

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?" sisea Ryuuga, sin verla

"Los datos que robo, fueron los de Ldrago..."

**"Toji desde un principio sabia de la verdadera voluntad de Ldrago y Pegasus es el unico beyblade existente que tiene el poder de purificar almas, asi que fue a la villa Koma a advertirle a Hagane Ryuusei de Dark Nebula y que preparara a su propio hermano de la batalla que estaria por suceder; pero por ese movimiento, hizo que Dark Nebula lo descubriera... y tuvieron que eliminar de algun u otro modo..."**

_"Se a visto a Tsukiyomi Toji en la aldea Koma... al parecer tiene una relacion muy cercana con este joven... se llama Hagane Ginga" dice un recuerdo de Daidouji  
"¡Probablemente ya se canso de ti, Ginga es mas lindo que tu y lo ama mas que a ti!" exclama la voz de aquella mujer_

"Los datos adquiridos por la computadora de Dark Nebula, junto con un mapa, donde localiza una manera de salvarte de LDrago; al menos no dejes que los esfuerzos que mi estupido nieto sean en vano" dice la abuela tirando una memoria a la cama.

La abuela salió de la habitación y camino por los pasillos lentamente, pero sonrió cuando escucho a Vulpencia decir.

"¿Estará bien, patrona?"

"¡Ja! Par de tontos" decía la abuela con satisfacción

La ventana estaba abierta y Ryuuga corría los los jardines de la casa principal, cuando el despedazado Ldrago empezo a emitir un brillo, desapareciendo junto con su dueño en un instante.

* * *

Esperen el sig. cap!


	5. Lorem urbem CONCLUSIO tempore

_Dormías plácidamente, dentro de aquella maquina...  
Solo deseaba verte una vez más, aunque la despedida fue tan amarga, rezaba que tus sueños sean amables con esta cruel realidad; si dentro de tu mundo desolado, yo pudiera estar junto a ti, no me importaría recorrer estos caminos infernales llenos de desesperación._

_"Te amo... siempre te he amado...nunca me cansare de hacerlo..." las lágrimas de Toji empezaron a recorrer su mejillas, violentamente "Aunque me digan traidor y traten de distorsionar nuestros sentimientos...quiero al menos salvarte de aquel cruel destino...Ryuuga."_

Ryuuga corría rápidamente a través del laberinto que parecía un jardín invernal, mirando a los alrededores, cuando una explosión llamo su atención; las rosas y el hielo, se encontraban esparcidas dentro del campo de batalla, Alice reía maliciosamente mientras miraba con gracia, las diversas heridas en el cuerpo de Toji, que respiraba agitadamente.

"¡Felicidades! Has resultado más molesto de lo que esperaba, ¿O acaso las revolcadas con Ryuuga, sirvieron para fortalecer tu cuerpo?" sisea Alice

"No quiero que una cascara vacía como tú, pronuncie su nombre" dice Toji, procediendo su siguiente ataque

Las largas varillas que los rosales que parecían látigos, lograron atrapar a un pequeño conejo alado y la reina Cassiopeia alza su guadaña para partir a la criatura, causando que esta se transformara en pequeños copos de nieve y se dispararan, atacando como pequeñas flechas y derribando a la reina.

"Casi me haces sudar... tanto esfuerzo por un hombre que desconfió totalmente de tu palabra; aunque todavía no lo entiendo ¿Que te excita de un monstruo que solo piensa en romper cosas?" pregunta Alice, alzando la ceja

"Ryuuga no es ningún monstruo, a diferencia de ese hombre". Aclara Toji, entrecerrando los ojos

"¡CALLATE!"

Toji se prepara para recibir el ataque y escucha un ruido, mirando a sus pies el espejo roto de un auto; una explosión se produce, dejando una espesa capa de bruma, Alice empieza a carcajear sonoramente.

"¡Bien que te lo merecer, mocoso impertinente!" se burla Alice

Pero Alice mira a su alrededor, dentro de aquel jardín, había carros y edificios destrozados cubiertos de nieve; Alice aprieta los dientes con coraje, mirando mientras la niebla se aclara, una mirada llena de odio, transformándose en un dragón de tres cabezas, embistiendo a la reina Cassiopeia, para destrozarla y devorársela.

"I-imposible..." pronunciaba Alice

Toji miraba con incredulidad la figura que estaba frente a él, quien le da su gabardina para cubrirse y le pega con sus dedos en la frente.

"¿Que mirada es esa? Baka-usagi..." susurra Ryuuga

"¿Porque...? pregunta Toji, con un hilo de voz

"No lo malinterpretes, solo odio deberle a alguien" aclara Ryuuga, mirando a Toji "Deberías agradecerme, tuve piedad de no hacerle nada a esa vieja loca que tienes por abuela, después de abofetearme".

"...L-lo siento" susurra Toji, mientras se ruborizaba de vergüenza

"No te disculpes, tu no deberías hacerlo" aclara Ryuuga, apretando su puño

"Asi que... ya te enteraste de nuestro pequeño juego, ¿Y viniste para que ese niñato te personara? ¡Que patetico! ¡Incluso si fuera posible, solo causaria que Ldragon se conviertiera en un trasto inutil!" " concluye Alice con una risa

"Esas palabras te las devuelvo, ya que encontré una manera de solucionar el problema" aclara Toji "Hace dos meses hubo una lluvia meteoritos, provenientes de la constelación de Draco; fue registrado un impacto dentro de una zona volcánica, y nuestros estudios muestran que la energía del meteoro es adaptable al beyblade Ldrago, creando su propia energía sinérgica"

"¿Que dijiste?" sisea Alice

"Ya veo, me pareció raro no verte en Battle Blader, así que está en la razón" dice Ryuuga con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Por que a mi no me agrada perder" comenta Toji

"… ¿Qué significa esto? A pesar de haberte destrozado el corazón y dejarte con tales heridas, ¿Buscaste una manera de salvarlo?" Alice emitió una sonrisa torcida, tratando de ocultar su incomprensión "Me dan asco, su supuesto amor ficticio es solo una fantasía creada por Dark Nebula y quieren aferrarse a una estúpida ilusión… ¡NO ME HAGAN REIR!"

Una nueva reina Cassiopeia de materializo y un enorme castillo apareció detrás de Alice, que tenía sirvientes con formas de cartas que se pusieron a su lado, dispuestos a atacar.

…_En este retorcido mundo, te pude encontrar…  
Incluso adentrándonos en una inmensa oscuridad  
A través de un camino lleno de desesperacion y temor…_

Toji y Ryuuga, hombro a hombro, se miran fijamente y sonríen; mientras Ldrago se prepara para atacar y el pequeño conejo alado, se posa sobre una de las cabezas del dragón.

"¡Prepárate, Toji!" exclama Ryuuga, mirando al enemigo

"¡A la orden su majestad!" responde Toji

_Si tu estas a mi lado…  
…Este camino, ya no parece tan doloso…_

* * *

Queridos lectores, este es el final de la parte uno de la saga, les agradezco a quienes tuvieron la oportunidad de leerme y aprecio cualquier comentario; Metal Beyblade y sus personajes, asi como otras cosas, son propiedad de TVTokyo y Hasbro, pero la Familia Tsukiyomi es propiedad mia.  
No olviden visitar mi pagina en Deviart para los bocetos, comics e imagenes

GRACIAS POR LEER


	6. Lacrimae Extra II

_...Que mal presentimiento.  
_Ryuuga caminaba rápidamente dentro de la mansión de la familia Tsukiyomi, resonando sus pasos por los pasillos mientras era seguido por los sirvientes que trataban de detenerlo; pero haciendo uso de su fuerza bruta, los dejaba inconscientes, antes de entrar a la sala principal, donde la abuela de Toji, Tsukiyomi Hoshino, lo esperaba con una bandeja de té.

"Como siempre, eres una persona muy poco refinada" comenta la anciana, sirviéndole una taza

"¿Dónde está?" pregunta Ryuuga

"Reposando, hace varios días, llegaron unos invasores y Toji los detuvo; sabes que cuando utiliza el poder completo de B-zero, su cuerpo no puede resistir el frio y se enferma muy gravemente… como en aquella ocasión…"

"¡¿Por qué no se me informo de esto?" exclama Ryuuga, amenazadoramente

"Estabas en America y mi nieto estaba inconsciente, ¿Qué más podíamos hacer?" aclara la abuela, tomando un sorbo de su taza

Ryuuga apretó los diente e hizo que Ldrago destruyera todo el set de te, carbonizando lo que se topaba a su paso; para volver a la mano de su dueño, quien salió de la habitación, dando un portazo

"Sigue siendo un mocoso" sisea la anciana

Toji jadeaba consistentemente a causa de la fiebre que tenía en aquel momento, tratando de encontrar alivio con la compresa fría que se encontraba en su frente, mientras reposaba en la cama; cuando Ryuuga entra azotando la puerta, Toji voltea débilmente, mientas el dueño de Ldrago se acercaba a su cama.

"… ¿Oo-sama? ¿Cuándo volviste?" pregunta Toji

"¿Quieres fueron?" sisea Ryuuga, bastante molesto

"…No puedo acordarme, uno era un muy chaparro y era muy fuerte…tuve que pelear enserio para derrotarlo…pero apareció otro que parecía un payaso…" susurraba Toji "¿Oo-sama?"

"…¡ESE HIJO DE PERRA!…" sisea Ryuuga antes de patear un pequeño mueble con fuerza y tirarlo al suelo

"¿A pasado algo…en Estados Unidos?" pregunta Toji, levantándose

"… Dr. Ziggart ¿Te suena ese nombre?"

A pesar de su cansancio, Toji abre los ojos con sorpresa, quedándose en silencio por unos momentos.

"¿Lo viste?" susurra Toji

"…El me busco primero" dice Ryuuga, sentándose en la cama

"Y-ya veo" Toji baja la mirada, apretando sus manos contra las cobijas"¿No trato de hacerte algo? ¿No te hizo alguna amenaza?"

"¿Es él? ¿El hombre con el que Alice estaba obsesionada?" pregunta Ryuuga, perspicazmente

Toji recordó los últimos momentos de Alice, antes de desaparecer en su propio mundo, llamando por aquel hombre e ingorando las miradas de los jovenes, como si su existencia no fuera de importancia; el joven pelinegro dejo caer su frente sobre el hombro de Ryuuga, quien no opuso resistencia.

"¿Podria...quedarme asi un momento?" la peticion de Toji, se escucho con voz quebrada

"...Baka usagui" susurra Ryuuga, colocando su mano, sobre la cabeza de Toji

Ryuuga cerro los ojos, permitiendo que solo en aquel momento, el joven tuskiyomi se dejara llevar por sus emociones y sintiendo como lloraba sobre su hombro.  
Cuando se retiro del cuarto, cerró la puerta lentamiente, mientras no apartabala la mirada de Toji, quien ahora dormia placidamente con lagrimas en sus ojos.

_Si han de llamarme monstruo..._

_"_Al fin ha llorado…me estaba preocupando, ya que siempre había sido muy lloron, pero no derramo ni una sola lagrima después del combate contra Alice" comenta la abuela.

"…" Ryuuga le da la espalda y empieza a retirarse.

"Si te interesa saber, mi estúpido yerno me escribió una carta, si Toji podría ayudar a su equipo" menciona la abuela, maliciosamente "Un tipo bajito y fuerte, a dejando en muy malas condiciones a dos de sus beyluchadores y necesitan un remplazo; aunque es una total desfortuna que mi nieto se encuentre mal de salud…"

"…Eso es…interesante" sisea Ryuuga, con mirada maligna

_No lo malinterpretes  
Solo tenemos el mismo enemigo,  
__Y por esa razon...  
_

**Ya no tengo duda alguna**

* * *

El especial 1 lo subo despues  
Pero este episodio esta enfocado entre los episodios 87-93 de Metal beyblade (O sea, lo tienes que ver para entenderle :D)


	7. Pensat amore Extra III

Supongo es que una de las ultimas entregas del fic, juajuajua...  
De todas formas, les advierto desde aqui que hay **LEMON Y YAOI!**! (O sea, ChicoxChico, haciendolo...) (Mira Isis, cumpli mi palabra), asi que los que tengan 18 años y quieran leerlo, adelante...disfrutenlo...

* * *

_El amor pesa…_

_Nunca pensé que entendería el significado de esas palabras, algún dia…_

_**-FLASHBACK  
**__…ESTABA TOMANDO UNA TAZA DE CAFÉ EN LA COCINA  
CUANDO OO-SAMA LLEGO CON UNA INTERESANTE PROPOCISION.._

"Quiero hacerlo" dice Ryuuga repentinamente

"¿Ehh? ¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Toji, sirviéndome una taza de café

"Sexo" contesta Ryuuga, se una manera tan directa que me sorprendió, soltando la jarra y atrapándola a duras penas

"… _¿Qué debo de hacer? Hasta el momento no hacia salido con nadie y no tengo experiencia, Ryuuga es menor de edad (Que yo sepa) y yo tengo 18 ¿Me clasificaran como Shotacon por hacerlo?; además ¿Cómo dos hombres podrían hacerlo? ¿Le pregunto? ¿Pero y si no sabe? No creo que sepa y se enfadara si le pregunto de algo que ignora; ¿Y si sabe? ¡Se enfadara por preguntar cosas estúpidas!" **(n/a: **__**Toji-kun esta en problemas! Te-he!)**_

"Je ¿No me digas, eres virgen?" se rie Ryuuga,

"…E-eso es…" susurro Toji, tan apenado que sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo que podrían compararse con el mechon de Ryuuga

"Uhm…Interesante…" Ryuuga chocando su frente con la del pelinegro "Ni modo, yo hare todo el trabajo… y a cambio, espero que me satisfagas hasta el final…"

_Por alguna razón, mi orgullo masculino fue aplastado en un instante y me dio mala espina…  
Lo note mejor cuando Ryuuga me llevo cargando en sus brazos hasta su cuarto, con una sonrisa tan larga como la de un novio en su noche de bodas; aventándome en su cama y cerrando la puerta con llave, riéndose con malicia que me dieron escalofríos, mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y camiseta para tirarlas al suelo, subiéndose a la cama para arrinconarme contra la pared como si fuera un depredador cazando a su presa._

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo?" pregunta Ryuuga con burla

"…_Como decirlo…en estos momentos estas desprendiendo un aura muy bestial que mis instintos dice "__**HUYE, HUYE BASTARDO**__!" _exclama mentalmente Toji, mientras negaba con su cabeza

"Je, deberías estar honrado, tu cuerpo servirá para darme placer…" sisea Ryuuga, desabrochando el chaleco, blusa y pantalón de Toji con un solo movimiento de sus manos

"_¿¡C-C-COMO HIZO ESO!" _cuestiona Toji de las habilidades de Ryuuga

_Senti como su lengua arremetía dentro de mi boca, a comparación de los besos de antes, este era más violento e insaciable que acababa con mi aliento; la impaciencia de Oo-sama se notaron sus manos que empezaron a manosear mi entrepierna; se sentía bien, que lo abraze por instinto, sin evitar dejar salir mi voz._

"Baka usagui, ¿Te excitaste tan rápido?" pregunta Ryuuga, empezando a besar el pecho de Toji

"O-o-oo-sama… ¡Ah! Creo que estas siendo¡Ah!... muy violento ¡A-ah!" apenas susurra Toji, tratando de controlar su voz

"Cierra la boca, ¿Estas disfrutándolo, no? Con lo duro que se a puesto…" susurra Ryuuga con malicia, sacando el miembro de Toji y frotándolo con su mano

"¡A-ah, ah, ah! ¡N-no! ¡Oo-sama…eres malo!" exclama Toji, ahogándose en su propio extasis

"B-baka usagui, en verdad…esa cara me esta excitando ¡Ya no me voy a contener!"

_Escuche un ruido de zipper bajándose y sentí como Oo-sama jalaba mis short junto con mi ropa interior para tirarlas al suelo, no pude evitar sentir un escalofrió mientras Oosama separaba mis piernas y sostuvo mis caderas para entrar dentro de mi, de manera súbita y dolorosa; mi voz cayo un grito, mientras mi cuerpo apenas analizaba la situación, pude sentir el aliento de Oo-sama sobre mis labios, contemplando mi rostro en un silencio; mis temblorosos brazos abrazaron su cuello, como respuesta para que continuara, Oo-sama empezó a mover sus caderas, sin dejar de observarme y llego el momento en que nos perdimos en nuestras miradas para dejar que nuestros cuerpos siguieran; aquel inusual interés por mi reacción, de alguna manera, me pareció el gesto mas dulce dentro de esta persona, pareciera como si en aquel momento hubiese preguntado… Esta persona ¿Podría aceptar todo de mí?_

"¡O-oo-sama…!" susurra Toji, con lagrimas en los ojos

"¿¡Q-que pasa, ya vas a llegar!" sisea Ryuuga

"¡A-ah, yo…! ¡T-te amo!"

_Aquellas palabras se deslizaron como las lagrimas en mis mejillas, Oo-sama no dijo nada, continuaba embistiéndome cuando sentido una calidez en mi interior, deteniendo el tiempo por un instante.__  
Respirábamos agitadamente, sin apartarnos la vista, mi cuerpo me dolía cuando Oo-sama dibujo una sonrisa y se dejo caer sobre mi, sintiendo dentro de nuestros pechos como los corazones aun latían rápidamente._

"Eres lento, baka-usagi" susurra Ryuuga, sin verme

**-FLASHBACK**

_Despues del suceso de Alice, Oo-sama decidió hacer un viaje y sin decir nada, se fue de la mansión antes que todos despertáramos, era muy orgulloso para despedidas sentimentales…  
"Bu-chan" se burlo diciendo que era un "viaje de autodescubrimiento" y muchos adolecentes lo hacían, mi abuelo menciono que tal vez necesitaba tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos y objetivos, mi abuela solo dijo que era bastaste estúpido para tratar de hacerse poderoso por su propia cuenta.  
Yo no sé que pensar, pero de algo estaba seguro… el orgullo de Oo-sama estaba muy lastimado y si lo perseguía, solo lo heriría mas_

"_Que frustrante… ya que habíamos hecho las paces…"_

"¿Me escuchaste?" pronuncia Ryuuga, disgustado

"Perdon… honestamente no pensé que regresarías a la casa principal" comenta Toji, un poco apenado cuando nota alguien al lado de Ryuuga "¿Eh? Esta persona"

"No lo conozco, no me interesa y no es importancia" aclara Ryuuga sin verlo

"¡Que malo, Ryuuga!" replica Kenta, quitándose el sombrero "Mi nombre es Yumiya Kenta".

"Si no mal recuerdo, estuviste en Battle Blader ¿No?" comenta Toji, pensativamente

"Sepe, mis amigos y yo entramos, aunque no llegue a las semifinales…pero en estos momento estoy en una importante misión para ayudar a Ginga y a los demás Legend Bladers" comenta Kenta, con pena

"…¿Ginga? ¿Acaso eres amigo de Hagane Ginga?" susurra Toji,

"**Maldito enano, una palabra mas y te mato…**" sisea Ryuuga, mirando a Kenta

"¿¡Ehhh, p-porqué!" pronuncia Kenta con miedo

"Señorito Toji, las habitaciones estas listas" comenta una sirvienta, abriendo una puerta.

"Gracias, ¿Podrias llevarte al pequeño?" dice Toji, traquilamente

"¿¡Pequeño!" pronuncia Kenta, indignado

"Entendido, con permiso" dice la sirvienta, llevándose a Kenta y cerrando la puerta

Silencio incomodo…

"**No te diré nada"** aclara Ryuuga, molesto

"Ya lo se, no es de mi incumbencia" comenta Toji, desviando la mirada

"Ni le preguntes a tus lacayos de la WBA, créeme que lo sabré" sisea Ryuuga, peligrosamente

"Oo-sama, me estas tratando como a una esposa Yakuza" comenta Toji, alzando las cejas

"¡Cierra la boca!" exclama Ryuuga, lanzándose la taza de te "¡Solo haz lo que te digo!"

_Esta es la persona que amo…  
Usualmente es muy confiado y orgulloso, parece que nada puede perturbarle mientras muestra una fachada magnánima y poderosa; solo cuando esta totalmente avergonzado o se muestra ignorante, actúa de esta manera tan agresiva… debo de estar loco al pesar que esta clase de reacción es tierna y mas por una simple palabra como "esposa"._

"… ¡N-no malinterpretes!" exclama Ryuuga, caminando por los pasillos junto con Toji

"¿Eh?" Toji parpadea, con confusión

"Lo del enano ese… solo apareció y me empezó a seguir…no me interesa en lo absoluto…solo es una molestia…y el otro también **(n/a: Se refiere a Yuu)**… enserio ¿Qué las pasa a los niños de ahora?..." decía Ryuuga en susurros

"¿Oo-sama?" pregunta Toji, sin captar

"¡De todas formas! ¡No tenemos relación alguna! **(n/a:Se refiere a Kenta)** ¿¡Entendiste!" exclama Ryuuga, señalando a Toji con su dedo índice

"Entendido" responde Toji

Silencio incomodo…  
**BAAMM! **Ryuuga golpea una pared, dejando un hoyo...

_No dije nada, su torpeza era demasiado adorable para hacerlo; pero estaba dudando, su orgullo perdido, hizo que su confianza de mis sentimientos empezara a temblar…  
Me acerque para sujetar su mano fuertemente antes que intentara soltarla y aproveche nuestra soledad para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios; como era de esperarse, se enfado y me tumbo al suelo, dándome la espalda.  
Esta persona tan torpe no noto que sus orejas estaban rojas como las mejillas que intentaba ocultar… esto era lo menos que podía hacer, la única certeza que podía proporcionarle.  
Que mi corazón es y siempre será suyo_


End file.
